Episode 8057 (8th February 2013)
Plot Fiz and Tyrone stock up with supplies and then head off for the ferry port. Sally accompanies Kirsty back to No.4 to collect Ruby. Kevin pretends to have been asleep. Sally goes upstairs to fetch Ruby but finds to her horror that Ruby has gone. When Sally discovers the unlocked patio doors, Kevin acts shocked whilst Kirsty sets off in frantic search of her daughter. Convinced that Tyrone's snatched Ruby, Kirsty barges into Tina's flat demanding to know where they are. Tina's none the wiser. Beth and Kirk take Marcus and Maria to a gay bar in town. Maria's put-out when Marcus, clearly at home, greets some of his old friends. Kirsty hammers on Fiz's door but on finding only Chesney and Katy at home, the penny drops and Kirsty realises that Tyrone and Fiz have run off together taking Ruby with them. Kirsty's incandescent. Kirsty and Sally report Ruby's abduction to the police. Kevin hovers nervously in the background. Sylvia babysits Faye and dozes off on the sofa. Faye takes the opportunity to do a runner and slips out of the front door. Gail begs Nick for a pay rise and Nick agrees. Gail then tells him how she's banished to the box room at No.8 and is desperate for somewhere else to live. Under duress, Nick tells her that she can move in with he and Leanne. Leanne's furious. When Marcus and the barman exchange lingering looks, Maria declares that she's had enough and leaves in a strop. Beth and Kirk go after her. Faye searches out Tim on the building site. She lies to him telling him that Anna's cool about their meeting up. Leanne lays down the law to Nick and tells him that Gail is not welcome in their flat and he needs to make that clear to her. Tim takes Faye to a café where they chat and get on well. Kirsty discovers the break-in at No.9 and the missing passport. She realises with alarm, Tyrone's intentions to take Ruby out of the country. Sean finds Marcus alone in the bar. As Tyrone and Fiz queue up for the ferry, Tyrone sees the police stopping each car. Convinced they're on to him, Tyrone does a U-turn and speeds off in the opposite direction. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barman - Naithan Ariane *DS Kline - Lizzy McInnerny *DC Brooks - Ray Emmet Brown *Cashier - John May Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed café *Bar in Canal Street, Manchester *Roads in Manchester *Liverpool Docks - Enquiry office and quayside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty is horrified to find Ruby has gone from the Websters' and sets off in search of her daughter; Faye goes looking for Tim; and Gail begs Nick to give her another chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,130,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes